


dr. hiddleston

by LindseyLilyAnn



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel, Medfet - Fandom, Medical Fetish - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindseyLilyAnn/pseuds/LindseyLilyAnn
Summary: it's pretty much just pure smut. i don't wanna have to describe it. it's just...yeah...it's smut.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots





	dr. hiddleston

“Miss Penelope?” The doctor clad in white stuck his head out into the room, looking around. The small woman nodded and stood up. “How are you today?” 

Penelope simply nodded and gave a soft smile. “I’m alright,” she whispered. 

“My name is Tom, I’m your doctor for today.” Penelope nodded and followed him through the hallway. 

He opened the door, leading her inside the room. It was all white with a big table in the center. “You can take a seat,” Tom said and sat down on one of the roller chairs. “So,” Penelope settled in. “By your charts I can tell this is a physical with a gynecology exam?” 

Penelope blushed. “Um…”   
“It’s nothing to be afraid of, Penelope. I’ve seen it all.” Tom assured the small woman. She blushed but kept her head down, nodding gently. 

“All right, well, we can get started. You wouldn’t mind laying back for me?” 

She laid back on the crinkly paper and cringed at the sound. “Sorry, it is a bit annoying, isn’t it?” he apologized. She just giggled as Tom gave a cheeky smile. He was happy she was beginning to relax. “All right, I’m going to start with your stomach, if you wouldn’t mind lifting your shirt.” She did, over her stomach. Tom placed his fingers on her stomach and began to rub around, feeling. 

“Everything feels great. Would you mind taking off the shirt?” He asked as she blushed but quickly shed off the loose t-shirt. Tom’s eyes hardened at the sight of her lace bra and perky nipples. He placed the stethoscope on her chest, listening in. He then moved his fingers up to press gently on the top of her breast. 

“Now for the physical. If you wouldn’t mind removing the rest of your clothes, please.” 

Penelope blushed but nodded. She kicked off her jeans and bra, hiding behind her arms. “It’s okay,” he shushed. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Gently, he pried her arms away from her privates and breasts. He growled at the sight of her small breasts, perky with delight as her nipples stood against the cold. 

“Just relax,” he cooed. He gently grabbed a nipple and tugged on it, making her squeak. He rubbed circles around her breast, flicking her nipples every now and then. “Very good,” he growled. 

She was admittedly turned on, wetness gathering between her thighs. 

He moved down south, moving towards her legs and nether regions. “Alright, please place your feet flat on the table.” He said and moved her feet flat against the table so her legs were spread. “Now, just relax,” he whispered low, extremely turned on. 

He reached between her thighs, cupping her where her heat was radiating. He then slowly slid his finger through her folds, gently prodding at her outer lips. 

“Very nice color,” he said. “I just need a feeling inside.” He reached towards her entrance and slipped a finger in easily, being that she was so wet. She let out a small moan at the feeling of his long finger wiggled inside of her. 

“Good girl,” he whispered. He retracted his finger before walking over to a tray and grabbing something off. “Now, time for your gynecology exam.” He grabbed the speculum and spread her lips. He placed it at her entrance and gently pushed in the cold metal. “Shhh,” he whispered. He used his thumb to rub circles on her clit, making her wetter as he pushed it in farther. He gently began to widen it, stretching her open until he could see inside. “Perfect,” he growled. She blushed but was breathing deeply, turned on as well. 

“I just need a feel,” he gently slid his fingers inside. “Tell me, have you ever put anything inside yourself?” 

Penelope blushed but shook her head. “No? Good girl,” he rubbed his fingers on her walls before finding the spongey part that makes her legs tremor. 

“In order for my exam to be complete, I’m going to need you to experience an orgasm. I’d like to test it out, for medical purposes,” he reached over the tray and grabbed something else. It was small and looked like a tube of lipstick or a small metal bullet. 

“This is a vibrator. It will help you achieve climax. But you must ask me before you want to cum, do you understand?” Penelope nodded, extremely aroused. Tom knew it wouldn’t take her long as he was extremely hard in his own pants. “Good girl,” he whispered and re-entered his fingers into her vagina. 

He pressed on the spongey area before grabbing the bullet vibe and turning it on, pressing it against her clit. 

“Oh god!” She cried out, her hips bucking. The speculum was still inside her as Tom was able to see her walls clench down. 

“That’s it, good girl.” He moaned himself and looked down at her walls. He wanted nothing more than to sink his cock in her and fuck her senseless. 

She screamed out in pleasure as Tom held the vibe against her clit while rubbing his fingers inside of her. He roughly fingered her, making her buck her hips in rhythm with his hand. 

“P-Please, can I cum?” 

“Can you come what?” He growled, rubbing harder. 

“Please can I cum, Doctor?” 

Tom let out a low growl before rubbing even harder and pressing onto her clit. “Cum for me little girl. Cum all over my hand like the messy slut you are.” 

“Oh god!” She screamed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt herself climax. Her orgasm crashed over her as Tom gently stopped rubbing her G-Spot and turned off the vibe, letting her cool down. 

“Shh,” he cooed. “Good girl, you did so well.” He took the speculum out before moving up and kissing her forehead. 

“Tom,” she whispered. 

He sat on the table with her and wrapped her on his lap. “Good girl,” he gently kissed her lips. “How did you like that role-play, darling?” 

Penelope blushed but nodded. “It was amazing,” she said. 

Tom smiled at her and brushed a hand down her hair. “Good, because there’s more where that came from,” he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

“Oh, I can’t wait…” She giggled. 

“Doctor Hiddleston.”


End file.
